The aim of this Phase I proposal is to synthesize amphipathic polymer amphipols. These materials will be evaluated as a detergent to solubilize membrane proteins in aqueous solutions without deleteriously increasing the effective molecular weight of the protein. In the first amphipuls described in the latter will be resynthesized and evaluated. If effective, molecular modifications will be made in the amphipols in an attempt to tailor them for specific solubilization tasks. Note this proposal is submitted in collaboration with Dr. Charles R. Sanders whose laboratory is supplying equipment and staff to evaluate the amphipoly protein structure by solution NMR materials. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The possibility of using the materials proposed here to study protein structure in solution via NMR is especially appealing since no such materials are available commercially. Anatrace has a history of timely introduction of new, useful detergents and other biochemicals to the international technical community.